JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: crimson dragon
by kaisernova7
Summary: follow four warriors from different times as they settle in to this new world and discover the greatest threat the world has ever seen. still working on a summary . rated t for language and might change in time
1. Chapter 1

**hello and welcome to my story. i am happy that your taking your time to read and review it. i am still new to writing so please leave some positive feedback and try to help me with some of the errors i have created  
**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. RWBY is created by Monty Oum. and JOJO's Bizarre Adventure is created by Hirohiko Araki**

* * *

The universe is a strange place. There are countless worlds that are similar and different. some worlds are slow, some are fast, and some are opposite to the other.  
But what would happen if individuals from other worlds meet in another.  
This is truly, a Bizarre Adventure

* * *

Deep in a forest on a cloudless day, a young man was sleeping on the grass. Whitin moments the man woke up and slowly standing up. The man was a tall muscular man with black hair wearing a blue shirt with pauldron attached to it. "what in the world" he said as he looked around the area. '_could this be the afterlife?' _he wondered but he believed it wasn't because he would have been greeted by both of his parent by now. How did he get there? Why was he here. And why are there two other individuals close by. As the man was staring at the other two he see's that they're the same height as him at 6 ft. 4 and appeared to be the same age as him.

The one at the left had the same hair color as him but was spiky and a little more messed up and was wearing a headband as well as a striped scarf. He was wearing a skin tight shirt that was cut off at his lower mid riff The other person on the right had a dark blue hat with what appeared to be hair sticking out at the back with the same color as his hat, he also was wearing what appeared to be a long jacket and looking at the collar of his jacket was a chain on the left side of his collar. Was the man a fugitive? The conscious man thought but what would be a better question is why they look similar to each other and to him self. Just as he was finished inspecting the two and looking away for a brief minute one of them woke up, the one with the head band. Just as the first one looked at him he spoked.

" Ughhh... Who the hell knocked me out" he said as he rubbed his left hand . After feeling more awake he realized something,his left arm was fine. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He shouted shaking as if he dived into a cold pool why was his arm normal. "What happen sir?" The first man asked concerned but the second man didn't listen as he was quivering at the sight of his left arm and sweating "You should calm down or else your head piece might get soaked" "My what?" The other person said as he touched his forehead with his other hand and after felling the fabric he started to shake more and took off the headband to see what it was. After removing the headband to inspect it his eyes widen as far as his iris could. He started to calm down as he looked at the head band and murmured something under his breath "What was that?"

"Oh, it's nothing" the other man said before looking at his left arm and head band again "Did it belong to someone you know?" The first man said trying to be friendly. "Yes, it belong to my-" the second man was interrupted by sudden movement. When both looked at the direction the sound was coming from it was the third person.

"what the- where am I?" The third man said looking around and saw the other two "Hey, do you know where we are?" He asked the other two giving them a cold hard stare. " I'm sorry but we don't even know where we are" the second man said rubbing his neck. "Give me a fucking break" the Third man said. "Well we won't get progress if we don't get to know each other" the first man said "what are your names?"

"Jotaro kujo" the third man said showing no expression "Well, pleased to make your acquaintance Jotaro."the first man said before turning to the other gentleman. "And what is yours?"

The second man released a smirk on his face and said his name "Joseph Joestar" he said with confidence. the other two were given an face of suprise. "Old man?" Jotaro said confused. Joseph became angry at what jotaro said. "Who the hell you calling old you bitch!" He said to jotaro with rage dwelling in his fist ready to strike at him but was ignored by him as he was thinking. "Let me see your neck" Jotaro said as he came close to Joseph and pulled off his scarf and saw what he needed to see, The star shape birthmark.

"Why the hell are you looking at my neck you freak." Joseph said clenching his fist tight ready to swing at Jotaro.

Jotaro started to grab his collar and pulled it back to reveal that he too had the same birthmark which made Joseph be in shock "How do you two pocess the same birthmark as me?" The first man said "Say what?" Joseph said "Please, let's not fight and get to know each other. I know both of your names so I should tell you mine as well, my name is Jonathan joestar and I too pocess the same star shape birth mark." Johnathan said as he stretch out his collar to show his birth mark.

"Grampa?" Joseph said confused. "please, let's not jump to conclusions. I would like to know one another but right now we should figure out where we are and find the nearest town."

"I agree" Jotaro said supporting Jonathan's idea of finding a nearby town "Alright but I'm not gonna trust you guys until we figure this whole mess out and would you please give me back my scarf?" Joseph said Pointing to Jotaro. " here" he said tossing back Joseph's scarf to him as the three set out heading north but heard explosions close to them in the west.

"did you hear that as well " Jotaro said looking at the direction of the explosions and without a word Johnathan started heading towards the explosion. He was a few feet away when jotaro grabbed him by his wrist and asked him, "what the hell are you doing, we all agree on your idea of going to the nearest town".

Jonathan pulled his arm away releasing jotaro's grasp on him "that was before the events that's occurring over there. You two can go without me but I'm going there. I don't care if i lose my life but i will never leave those that are in need of help" Jonathan said as he marched to where the explosion took place.

"give me a fucking break" Jotaro said as he follow jonathan to his destination.

"what the hell, are you guys serious?!" Joseph said to the m but they just kept on walking."well at least dont leave me behind" he said rushing to their side as all three march to the unknown location.

* * *

**well i hope you guys like the story so far. please leave your reviews after reading all this and i would like to ask you guys this:should i leave jotaro's catchphrase which is give me a fucking break or should i replace it with yare yare daze?  
**


	2. the black beast

sorry** for the wait guys, i would have posted this sooner but i found a jojo blog on tumblr and got stuck in there for god know how long**

**anyway back to the story**

* * *

As the three arrive shortly to their destination there was a large open field and what they saw was something outrageous. What they was a standing 35 ft tall beast, its body was fully black from head to toe with white plates attached to its body. Its figure resemble that of a dragon with its jaw bone fully revealed with silver hair at his chin. Its eyes where white as ivory with no pupils and a shining aura from were many open scar's throughout its body as if the beast was in a fight. One of its hand was close to its chest in a form of a fist like if it was holding something.

"M-my god, what kind of monstrosity is it?!" Jonathan said shaking from the sight of the dragon-shape beast.

"Well, you don't see that everyday" Joseph said being as calm as Jotaro is right now , after seeing his last opponent turn his hand into a squirrel and made it run around killing people and changing to a butterfly and a flower, not many things can scare him that easily now.

Jotaro said nothing as he was inspecting the beast's hand and was a forearm dangling from its palm "its holding someone" he said breaking his silence.

"Are you serious?!" Jonathan said turning his attention to Jotaro now.

As he was raising his hand to point where the dangling arm was at a shot of light appeared and hit the beast's torso. The beast jolted back from the shock of the blast as it roared at the sky in pain as it appeared to be a direct three turned to the left to see who fired that flare of light and what their eyes glimpse at were three girls:one on the floor out cold,one kneeling on the ground tired and one standing but was ready to fall down.

the girl resting on the ground was wearing a white dress and had her snowflake hair in a ponytail, her pale face had a scar running down her left eye. The second girl kneeling wore a black blouse and skirt with red trimming. Her hair was a mix of black and red. She also had a red cloak with cross shape pins holding it to her shirt. The weapon she was holding was a scythe in a crescent shape,its frame was red with black trims.

And the one standing was tired as well. She had blonde messy long hair. She wore a tan button up vest with puffy sleeves and a yellow shirt showing her cleavage. A orange circle scarf wrapped around her gloves were black and had large yellow gauntlets that cover her wrist on both sides. She had her right arm extended pointing to the beast. As the blonde recalled her arm back a shotgun shell came out of her bracelet and extended her other arm as a light bursted out of her bracelet as it try to hit the beast once more.

The beast saw this light coming and moved its body to dodge it and it was successful. with her last shot she fell down and was unable to fight to fight the monster. The beast had seen the blonde fell it started walking toward them but it didn't saw a black object hit its mouth, stopping the monster. the object appeared to be a weapon and pierced its skin and stuck there, a black ribbon was attached to the weapon and on the other end was a shadowy figure as it swung around the monster's mouth so it wont open its mouth. The figure went straight up and its movement stopped mid air. As the figure was in mid air the three were able to see who it was, another girl with a black bow on her head was the mysterious figure. She wore a black vest with a white sleeveless undershirt. The girl wore white shorts with stocking that change from black to purple.

As she was plummeting down to land on the beast mouth, there are gonna realize that the monster wasn't stupid. It felt the black ribbon loosen and the beast took this opportunity to retaliate. the beast opened its mouth causing the bow wearing girl to fall quicker and when she was close to its mouth the beast hit her with it and made her fall to one of the trees that surrounded the field and taking the ribbon with her as it unraveled from its mouth and taking her weapon with her. After seeing her fell the beast started walking toward the others to finish them off. From what they had seen here the three men knew that they have to help.

"What should we do? we can't just leave them here to die" Jonathan stated as he kept his eyes on the beast.

"Ah, I can't think of anything right now. what about you jotaro?" Joseph said turning right to him but he wasn't there. "Where the hell is he?!" he said looking for him and he was running to get behind it.

As he slided to stop he thought to himself _'give me a fucking_ break'. He brought up his left arm up and started pointing at the beast and he suddenly shouted "STAR PLATINUM!."When both men stared at Jotaro shouted, a blueish figure appeared out of nowhere. The figure went up to the beasts tail grabbed it tightly and raised it over his head,and then the figure shouted "ORA". The beast felt its tail being tugged and felt itself being picked up and thrown back from the three girls. The black figure flew about 40 feet away from jotaro as the blueish figure vanished. the beast hit the ground hard on its back as a cloud of dust appeared around it. the other two took this chance to regroup with him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO MAN?!" Joseph said furious at jotaro for doing something so idiotic like that.

Jotaro, being his calm self, starred at joseph with his signature stare and said to him "were not done yet, That thing is still alive." The cloud of dust slowly vanished as the beast rolled back and was on all four's and the beast still had the mystery person in its hand. As they saw from afar, the girl with the red cloak said to the blonde "who are they sis?''

"I dont know, but thank god they showed up." she said to her still keeping her eyes on the three males waiting to see what they're gonna do.

"So, any idea guys?'' joseph said waiting for the others to reply.

"We fight!" Jonathan said raising his hand up, making fist with them and putting them close to his chest.

"alright" Jotaro said pulling out a cigarette, lighting it up, and making the mysterious figure come out again.

The beast was intrigued by what jotaro did and forget about the girls and brought his attention to the three in front of itself.

"Well then," joseph said pulling out a pair of steel bolas with J's on each ball and started swinging them at his fingers, "LETS GO!" and altogether, they rushed toward the beast as it roared at them.

* * *

**well, that's the end of ch 2. I hope you all like this chapter and leave your reviews before you leave.  
**


	3. the battle Pt 1

**A/N: hey everyone. i hope your enjoying the story so far but i just found out that during making this chapter that some of the sentences were in different places when i was reading it.i took some extra time to fix this part of the chapter but im not sure if it occurred in my other two . i will be looking over them to see if there are errors or not. i would appreciate it if you tell me where i misplace the sentences. i'm not sure if theres a bug on this site or something wrong with my computor.**

***WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR PART 3 OF JOJO IF YOU HADN'T READ OR FINISH READING THAT PART.***

** IF YOU'RE A FAN OF RWBY THAT DOES NOT READ JOJO AND WANT TO READ JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND READING THE FIRST PART OR WATCH THE 2012 ANIME CAUSE THEY ALREADY ANIMATED PT.1 AND PT.2 ****IF YOUR LAZY LIKE ME**  


******Disclaimer: dont own anything**

* * *

The three males charged towards the beast that their now facing. it brought out a roar powerful enough to knock back the star bearing champions. Our three heroes were able to land unharmed and slowly brought themselves back up and getting ready to battle with the dragon-like beast.

"Dammit, I lost momentum'' Joseph said looking at his now still bolas.

"I suppose that it's gonna be a challenge defeating such a thing" Jonathan stated rubbing his right arm then getting back into his battle stance.

after seeing what power the thing had when it roared jotaro sighed and suggested to his allies, "wanna split up?" he said knowing that taking it on head to head would be a disaster.

Without giving jotaro's idea a second thought, Joseph gladly sprinted left and shouting to his other comrades "way ahead of ya!" as he brought back the momentum into his bolas.

Jonathan wanted to disagree with Jotaro's plan but since Joseph was already running away from them, he just went with it and ran to the right. the white plated beast saw both Jonathan and Joseph go different ways and Jotaro staying in knew that they were doing so the beast decided to go all out. it raised its arm up and threw the person that it was holding captive high into the air.

all three saw the beast threw the mysterious individual up into the air and saw that it was a young man, Jotaro was the first to see what he looked like, he had brown hair that appeared to be a little less length of jonathan's. the captive looked beaten up with his clothes all ripped with blood stains on his clothes. with further inspection he also had three scars lined up on his right cheek that appeared to be recently cut and had on glasses with a black frame. A sword with a golden handle was in its sheath was with the young man. the black beast head was beneath him as it looked up to its captive and opened its mouth as he started plummeted to the earth. all three saw that the beast was gonna eat his own captive, in which made Jonathan furious at what the beast would do. He ran toward the demonic being without giving it a second thought.

Jotaro saw that Jonathan was rushing toward the beast and with curiosity in his mind, he wanted to see what he would do. he set his sight on the beast and saw its left arm being raised. that's when Jotaro figure out what it was doing. the beast wasn't gonna eat its captive, it was fooling them so that it can annihilate the one who would come to aid him. He knew that he had to step in as well since Jonathan didn't see the beast hand gesture. he sprinted towards the dark being and doing so, the blueish figure reappeared. he wasn't gonna make it in time to warn Jonathan so Jotaro did what no human could ever do. without warning, jotaro shouted into the air: "STAR PLATINUM, STOP TIME" and doing so the figure known as star platinum did what it was told. Everything surrounding him slowly stopped as he was still running toward the intelligent black figure. jotaro saw that Jonathan was in mid air when star platinum stopped the flow of time. he looked to where Joseph was and he had his arms realized that he had released his bolas as there were in mid air.

Jonathan couldn't believe what was happening before his eyes. when he heard what jotaro said he turned his head towards him as he felt his whole body stop. he couldn't do anything at all but stare at where jotaro was as he ran toward the beast. What made Jonathan afraid was that he was aware of whats happening in front of him. '_how is this happening?'_ he thought to himself as jotaro ran towards their enemy.

He couldn't keep time frozen for much longer so Jotaro jumped straight up 10 feet away from the beast while star platinum raised his right arm and extending his index and middle finger out toward the beast's jaw. Before time started to flow naturally again jotaro yelled out "STAR FINGER" which caused star platinum's two finger to extend quickly and hitting the beast jaw causing it to close shut and jolted back which saved Jonathan from getting hit. as time resumed Joseph's bolas rapidly went towards the beast head and wrapped its mouth, causing the beast not to re-open its mouth to eat the boy and stopping it from roaring again.

Jonathan turned his head back as he saw the beast hand was going to hit him. he looked straight up to see that Joseph bolas hit its mouth and wrapped around it. the beast hand stopped moving towards Jonathan as it was hit. He was lucky that its hand stop where it was as he planted his feet onto it. as he put his legs on the beast hand, Jonathan felt something familiar, he looked up again at the monster and saw an aura surrounding the bolas as it was hurting the wretched beast.

he saw that its captive plummeted to the earth and already passed the beast head. without thinking, Jonathan jump forward as he catched the man with the sword as well. Jonathan was glad that his companions were helping him in both this unknown guy and the other four girls. with this person in hand, Jonathan forgot something, how was he gonna land. he would be able to land safely by himself but when he grabbed this guy he didnt know that he would be fell towards Joseph and hitting him on his way down. Joseph tumbled backwards as Jonathan and the other man fall on top of him.

'I_diot! He was so focused on saving this kid that he forgot to think of a way to land. I'm actually reconsidering whether he my grandad or not_' Joseph thought as he tried to push back both of them. Jonathan was still awake and saw Joseph try to get him off.

"terribly sorry Joseph" Jonathan said as he got up with the young man in one hand and raised his hand toward Joseph so he can pick him up. Joseph saw Jonathan's gesture of kindness and gripped his hand with Jonathan's and forget about what happened. As he got up they both saw the beast step back and stumbled on the trees as it fell down on the sea of trees. they both looked to where jotaro landed and saw him walk back to them.

"Thank you both for helping me out. if it wasn't for you, Joseph, for tangling its mouth i would be sure that me and this individual would have perished." jonathan said towards joseph.

"Heh, it was nothing" Joseph said grinning towards jonathan.

"and you jotaro, i know that you have done something to shut that beast's mouth and I'm glad for that as well" he said looking at Jotaro waiting for him to reply.

"You're welcome" was all that he said.

"alright, lets get out of here before that thing gets back up. I'm pretty sure that its pissed of right now" Joseph said towards the other two.

"right!" Joanthan said "we should find that girl who fought that beast before us." he said as he was referring to the girl with the black bow.

"what about those three?" Jotaro said looking toward the other girls.

"oh crap! I forgot!" Joseph said placing his hands to his head. "Listen, I'll greet them and after that we'll follow to where that one girl fell of to" he said already walking in the three girls direction. the other two just didn't care what Joseph was doing and just continue walking toward the other direction.

Just as the two walk toward where the bow wearing girls went and Joseph heading to where the other three girls were, all three males felt a force hitting them. they felt a dark aura filling the area and looked to where the beast landed. they saw it stand up and a dark aura surrounded it as it looked toward them.

"That thing wont give up, will it?" Joseph said slouching in disappointment and letting his arms wobble as he walk back toward Jotaro and Jonathan

" *sigh* guess this will be round two then?" Jotaro said as star platinum appeared again standing by him

"Alright, lets finish this once and for all" Jonathan said putting the young man into a bush hiding him from the beast.

* * *

**well sorry i had to leave it as a cliffhanger but i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.i appreciate all who read this story and have a good rest of the day  
**


End file.
